A Day to Remember
by ComicsGeek102
Summary: Sometimes members of the Wayne family forget how to have fun...Luckily Dick will always be there to remind them how it s done. Oneshot


**A/N: I don't own Dc characters, if I did…heh… **

It was quiet in the Wayne house hold, almost too quiet if Tim didn't have to T.V on for background noise as he read his stories book, the sound of the paper turning could be heard over few minutes. Damian and Cass were in a battle of wits playing chess as they sat in large chair eyeing each other every now and then as if they were trying to read each others thoughts.

Even if no one saw him they all knew Jason could either be found in his room sharpening his knifes or as he called them his "babies" or in the dining room drink a small glass of scotch because Alfred sure as hell didn't let anyone in his kitchen.

Stephanie was almost asleep on the sofa seemingly out of it as she used Tim`s thigh as a pillow and pulled at the string to his green hoodie while glancing every so often to the T.V. Tim didn't mind though.

No one looked up as thunder boomed outside like hell had just opened up. Not until the front door opened and a gust of wind traveled through the hall and into the living room, witch ever one they were in.

There was a slight sloshing sound and the clinking of a glass like mitral when Dick, Standing on the side table with the Ming vases in the halls to avoid getting water on the carpet, because he was soaked from the rain outside.

"Pst." Dick hissed, the room had been so quiet that the small noise just about the sound of the TV made everyone look at Dick and his dripping hair.

"What happened to you?" Tim frowned looking Dick`s drenched form up and down. Dick bounced on the balls of his feet smiling happily. "Are you guys bored?" he asked ignoring Tim`s question.

"Do we look bored Grayson?" Damian asked moving his last pawn then looking back to Dick with an unimpressed look. Dick nodded, "Well then I suppose you may need eye repair."

"Come on you guys are all dead in here, it`s depressing." Dick whinnied.

"And what would we be doing opposed to this?" Tim asked smirking, "It`s a slow rainy day Dick, too early to patrol and it`s just good to relax."

Dick rolled his eyes, "You can relax later, I want to show you guys something," he looked over to Damian and Cass, "All of you."

Damian hissed something in a native tough while Cass placed her last piece down winning the game before running after Dick who was skipping down the hall to the door.

Stephanie had to pull Tim to his feet to get him to come with her and everyone, safe for Jason was at the door looking out at the rain, it was coming down hard. Large puddles were already forming in the grass.

"Tt, you brought us along to watch rain?" Damian growled. Dick jumped up excitedly, "No, you guys are boring so, as the funniest person in this house it`s my job to change that."

"What?" Steph frowned.

"Let's play in the rain." Dick smiled. Everyone safe for Cass groaned, "Dick," Tim sighed, "No one wants to play in the rain, were not kids-s AH, , NO!" Dick had lifted Tim up bridle style and started to walk out into the rain, the others laughing as Tim struggled. Dick threw Tim down into a large puddle chuckling, "Loosen up!"

Tim held his arms up looking at the water dripping from his sleeve before glaring up at Dick and swiping a hand full of water at him.

Dick gasped before Laughing and picking Tim up from behind and spinning him around, "DICK!" Tim screamed and laughed at the same time before Dick set him down and raced for the others, Tim ran up to the steps and threw a screaming Stephanie over his shoulder, "Your suffering with me!" he laughed falling into a puddle with her.

Dick grabbed Cass`s hand while she pulled on the collar of Damian`s shirt making all three stumble and hit the ground making varies parts of their clothes soaked.

"DO you know how much this cost Grayson?" Damian snapped pulling at his wet shirt, Cass splashed Damian who looked at her in surprise before Stephanie talked to ten ear old into the water tickling him.

Dick chuckled happily before Tim kicked water at him, Cass joining in in seconds throwing water this way and that.

"Oh come on Damian." Stephanie giggled, "Try it."

"No." Damian growled.

Stephanie sighed and splashed the boy with water, "Come on do something."

"No."

"Grouchy butt"

"Tt, if that's the best you can come up with then-" Damian was cut short when Stephanie and Tim jumped into a large puddle throwing every drop of water onto the ten year old.

Damian kicked at the water splashing Tim in the face and laughing at him while Tim and Steph reattached with more splashing, off to the side Dick was spinning Cass around on her knees because she was giggling so hard sending water everywhere.

"Hey!"

All of them stopped and turned to the door blinking when they saw Jason looking down from the top f the steps and shaking his head, "children."

"Oh Jayjay." Dick cooed teasingly holding his arms out mocking his younger brother, Jason narrowed his eyes, "No."

"No?" Tim asked sharing a look with Dick, "Does he think he has a choice?"

"Tt, the fool." Damian smirked cracking his knuckles. Jason blinked annoyed at their antics before turning to go back inside when a large thing of mud and water hit the back of his head. Everyone turned to look at Cass who smirked at Jason. It seemed logical, if Jason was going to kill someone for bringing him into the rain then why not someone who he couldn't beat? Jason threw down his jacket and walked over to her and they stared off for a long moment before Jason picked her up and threw he over his shoulder and fell down into the water and picking up some mud and squashing it on the top of her head.

And it started again everyone kicking and throwing water at each other until the definition of soaked was an understatement for every single one of them. Just when the rain started to calm down did Alfred come into the living room and look for the teens who were here just two hours ago.

Alfred walked to the study to see Bruce reading in his chair by the fire and headed over to him, "Sir, Dinner is ready but the Boys and miss Cassandra and Miss Brown are…missing."

"Missing." Bruce frowned looking up at Alfred, it wasn't a work he like to hear about any of his family members.

Alfred nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well, let's go find them, you checked their rooms?" Bruce asked. Alfred nodded. "Of course empty and they might do with some cleaning I might add."

"Alright." Bruce nodded, he paused hearing something at the front door before thrusting it open to view all of the missing teens, dipping, no leaking water like the y were made of it.

Alfred sighed, "I`ll retrieve a towel and an extra set of clothes."

Bruce smiled and nodded, watching his children play like…well children, it`s not something you saw often especially in a curtain few.

"Father!"

"Bruce!" Everyone turned as they saw him standing at the door, each and every one of them except Jason and Damian who held smirks to play it cool, were smiling brightly. Bruce nodded to the hall, "Dinner`s ready."

"Whoop!" Stephanie and Jason cheered in unison, all of them running into the house, Bruce grabbed Dick`s shoulder as he passed, "Good job."

Dick`s smile brightened before heading to the dining room. Of course Alfred showed them out to get changed first then they came back hungry.

Not long after did they decide to watch a movie all on the sofa eating cookies Alfred had bake and falling asleep right there.

Bruce smiled at his family he wasn't going to wake them, this was a good day, something to smile back on and he couldn't bring himself to ruin this setting of everyone, huddled together.

Jason who had stayed the furthest away was now at the foot of the sofa resting his head against Steph`s leg while she was snuggled with Tim in an arm chair, Dick was using Cass`s leg as a pillow while she was culled up near the arm rest of the couch with a blanket and Damian was sprawled out on Dick`s legs, his foot twitching every now and again under his own blanket he might have stolen from Dick.

This really was the perfect moment for his family.


End file.
